c'est dur la vie de famille hein kabuto !
by correctrice en chef
Summary: ... excusez moi, je vous jure, j'ai pas fait exprès de publier... c'est un ... délire même pire complètement ... bah allez lire parce que moi, chuis pas foutue de résumer ça ...


auteur : eh oui, pour votre malheur et votre désolation... c'est moi . ( tout le monde : sans commentaire ...)

disclamer : allez sur mes autres fics et vous le verrez, qu'ils ne sont pas à moi, les persos ! ( tentative déplorable de pub )

note inutile et cependant nécessaire à la compréhension de l'histoire 1 : en gras ce sont mes commentaires, en italiques les .. didascalies ( mais pourquoi à chaque fois que je dis un truc personne comprend ? et nan Tayuya, tu n'es pas visée ! du moins tu n'es pas la seule... )

note inutile et cependant nécessaire à la compréhension de l'histoire 2 ( enfin à la compréhension de son incompréhension ... ) : malgré mon usage quotidien de la langue française, j'ai toujours un peu de mal à parler normalement, c'est-à-dire que .. nan, lisez et vous comprendrez .

note inutile et cependant nécessaire à la compréhension de l'histoire 3 : je tiens à précisez que c'est mon deuxième moi qui m'a forcé à publier cette horreur, et que je n'y suis pour rien ! et puis c'est original au moins ... ( tout le monde : rah l'excuse bidon ! cec : ça va hein .. )

Bon bah... tous à vos bouées de sauvetage !

Dans une pièce sobre éclairée par le soleil de la fin de l'après midi, un ninja aux cheveux argentés se reposait, avachi sur un large fauteuil, et il comptait bien y passer le reste de la journée quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à une shinobi aux cheveux roux et au regard serein, impassible mais légèrement essoufflée. Dérangé dans son demi-sommeil, le ninja se retourna de manière à identifier le malheureux qui avait osé le déranger et qui allait en prendre pour son matricule. Cependant, à la vue de l'assaillante, il ne fit que se tasser un peu plus dans son fauteuil dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu. Vain effort.

- Kabuto ?

- ...

- Je suis désolée de t'annoncer ça, mais je crois bien que tes gosses sont irrémédiablement, et sans espoir de rémission, totalement insupportables.

- ... Tayuya, je te répondrais que d'abord, ces "gosses" comme tu dis sont aussi bien les miens que les tiens, et qu'ensuite, étant donné que " irrémédiablement " et "sans espoir de rémission" ont exactement la même signification, ce n'était pas la peine de les juxtaposer.

- ...

- ... ça vous arrive de parler normalement ?

Les deux concernés par la dernière intervention d'un malheureux homme araignée qui passait dans le couloir à ce moment là se retournèrent leeeeenntement et fusillèrent du regard le pauvre Kidomaru qui fila aussitôt la queue entre les jambes ( façon de parler bien évidemment ... ), et se jurant qu'à l'avenir il éviterait de se mêler des affaires de couples de ses supérieurs et de passer dans le couloir qui donnait dans les appartements de ces derniers. Après la disparition furtive et plus ou moins discrète du gêneur, Kabuto fit une nouvelle tentative de reprise de sieste, malheureusement interrompue encore une fois par la jeune femme qui, ayant décidément envie de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, s'installa contre le montant de la porte après avoir soigneusement refermée celle-ci, et apostropha une nouvelle fois le gennin . Lequel ne répondit pas dans une manifeste tentative de reprendre ses activités ( faut comprendre : sa sieste ). Un duel terrible s'engagea alors, ayant pour bénéfice un bon gros dodo pour Kabuto et ... eh ben, on ne sait pas quoi pour la kamikaze de service, j'ai nommé Tayuya.

Un observateur habile et suicidaire aurait pu entendre ce passionnant dialogue, révélateur d'un combat oral sans pitié entre les deux occupants de la pièce :

-...

-...

- Kabuto ?

-...

- Je vois...

Léger bruissement de tissu signalant que Tayuya se déplace et se place devant Kabuto, étonné du calme et de la ...politesse rare de sa compagne, mais qui n'ouvre pas les yeux pour autant. Elle l'étonnerait toujours. Espérons que ça allait durer ...

- RAAH MAIS KABUTO BORDEL TU M 'ECOUTES OUI ! ET TES AIRS DE JE-M'EN-FOUTISTE CA NE PREND PLUS !

... Ah bah nan, ça n'avait pas duré .

- _léger soupir_ ... qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Un peu d'attention de la part du père de mes enfants, ainsi qu'un peu de compréhension, parce que j'ai eu une dure journée.

- Rien que ça ? _regard mauvais de Tayuya_ j'ai rien dit ...Sache que de toute manière moi aussi une dure journée, et que c'est mon premier congé depuis environ ... un bout de temps. Aussi, sauf ton respect, je vais en profiter incontinent et sans délai.

- ... _regard incompréhensif et presque bovin_ _de la part de Tayuya_ ( HEY ! retire ça tout de suite autatrice de ..**hophophop** **ok ok j'ai rien dit** ... )

- Ok oublie ma dernière phrase je ne voudrais pas faire sauter ton dernier neurone valide.

- QUOI ! TU... TU ... mph _se retrouve sur les genoux de Kabuto et avec la langue de ce dernier dans le gosier _espèce de salopard ! couillon va ! j't'adore !

- ça te suffit ?

- Bof ...

- C'est-à-dire ? _un peu vexé_ ( **c'est qu'il est susceptible le petiot** ! - Ferme la si tu ne veux pas retrouver tes intestins dans du formol ! )

- ça te dirais pas qu'on aille faire un p'tit frère à Yoshiro et Tsumada ?

- Je croyais que tu en avais marre de "mes gosses" ? _sourire amusé_

-Naaaaaaaaa .. moi, j'ai dis ça ?

- Pfff... c'est d'accord, allons leur mettre en route une petite soeur en route ...

- Ah nan ! Un garçon ?

- Bah de toute manière c'est pas toi qui choisit !

- Tu serais étonné d'apprendre tout ce qu'on peut faire avec du chakra ...

**J'ai honte ... Vous pouvez pas savoir ... Je me repends ! je vais bientôt retomber en dépression nerveuse** ( commence à parcourir la pièce en roulant sur le dos et en faisant " rouli-roula " )

Kabuto : help ! help ! reviewez sinon elle reste dans cet état ! ( quoique ce n'est peut-être pas un mal ... **traître ! **- bah quoi ?


End file.
